A base de inseguridades
by Mocrak
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa difícil y llegar a ella siendo un KND es aún peor. Aún peor si descubres cosas que no deberías saber. O no quieres saber. O no pensaste alguna vez que podrías saber y ahora no sabes qué hacer con ellas. [slash/yaoi][1x4]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A base de inseguridades

**Fandom:** Codename: Kids Next Door [aka Los chicos del barrio]

**Rating:** T

**Categoría:** slash

**Capítulo:** 1/4

**Pareja:** 1x4, 1x2 (aka Nigel/Wally, Nigel/Hoagie. Básicamente la primera y claras menciones de la segunda, pero la primera es la importante)

**Resumen:** La adolescencia es una etapa difícil y llegar a ella siendo un KND es aún peor. Aún peor si descubres cosas que no deberías saber. O no quieres saber. O no pensaste alguna vez que podrías saber y ahora no sabes qué hacer con ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Lo públicamente reconocido no me pertenece y para mi desgracia financiera, no me están pagando. Lo demás sí es mío porque escribo por placer. El dibujo tampoco me pertenece, no sé a quién le pertenece, pero no a mí, sólo lo vi y lo usé de inspiración. ¿¡Y es que no se ven tan jodidamente bien!?

**Notas:** Ok. Tengo no sé cuánto con esto pero DEBE haber más slash en los KND porque vi un montón de fem!slash y what? NECESITO esto.

Advierto desde ya un poco de contenido hetero y que creo que esto es angst, CREO, porque tengo el final y no luce algo que denominaría como feliz.

Se ubica en la adolescencia, un poco dentro y un poco después de lo de los KND, ya más o menos se explica al principio. No, no tengo idea de qué pasa con el título.

Y un millón de gracias a Caín. CAÍN, ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? ¿QUÉ HARÍA YO SIN TI? Que probablemente sea la única persona que lea esto y me ayudó a betearlo ¿qué haría yo sin ti? .

La verdad es que no sé exactamente de dónde salió. Vi esa imagen (y algunas más) y empecé a especular sobre #2 porque, hey, mejor amigo de #4 y segundo oficial de #1 (sólo porque Abi rulez). Me dije que si hubiera slash de esto debería ser 2x4, pero algo no me cuadraba, la forma en la que no creo que #4 se pudiera "enamorar" de él o viceversa, quizá no soy capaz de verlo como algo más que una BrOTP, pero entonces vi a Nigel, y a Wally, y los dos con su cara de fuck, y entonces los recorté y los puse juntos en una imagen, y se veía tan bien. ¡No pueden culparme! Tuve una idea que no parecía tan incoherente y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba escribiendo y esto son casi 4000 palabras, así que sí, va en serio, necesito esto.

Lo publiqué en mi LJ pero ahora lo traigo aquí porque ya lo terminé. Pondré el primer capítulo pero espero tener tiempo el fin de semana para subir el resto.

**A base de inseguridades**

La adolescencia es una etapa difícil. Y contrario a lo que es para muchos otros, Wally sabe que para ellos es aún más difícil; no son sólo los cambios, es tener que vivirla bajo constante vigilancia y amenaza, todo para poder quedarte con aquello que por derecho te pertenece como persona que eres.

Wally no es muy listo, jamás lo fue y lo sabe, pero siempre ha sido un rebelde, y como tal es alguien que conoce sus derechos de pies a cabeza, sabe que su memoria le pertenece, que no tendría por qué estar luchando por sus recuerdos de la infancia, que no tendría por qué guardar más secretos que los que no le dice ya a sus padres, pero es el precio a pagar y ya lo ha aceptado.

El monitoreo constante para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos se ha unido a los adolescentes, que la casa del árbol no cuente ya con ningún sistema de protección salvo lo poco que Hoagie puede conseguir con su mesada y trabajo a medio turno en una cafetería, y pensar que el simple permitirles quedarse con ella es ya por sí mismo un privilegio que no se le concede a cualquiera.

Crecer no es un privilegio, crecer es algo que todos hacen, excepto los que se mueren antes de, ahora Wally lo sabe, y no porque creyera que nunca le iba a pasar, sabe que debería considerarse afortunado, pero es difícil cuando también sabe que lo que tiene debería tenerlo por derecho y no porque alguien se lo conceda. También ahora es capaz de darse cuenta, aunque se muerde la lengua y se patea mentalmente cada vez que vuelve a caer en ello, pero el mundo de los Chicos del barrio no es muy diferente al de los adultos, con todas esas reglas y afán de poder y destrucción.

La adolescencia es una etapa difícil porque hay más reglas y menos privilegios, o quizá cada quien en su propia situación piensa lo mismo, que es difícil porque te das cuenta de cosas del mundo que no habías notado antes; aunque la escuela siempre fue un fastidio, ahora ya no es lo que era, porque conoces la diferencia entre "Hey, Lola, ¿cómo estás?" a "Heeey Lola, cómo estás".

Básicamente es como haber cambiado de planeta, de pronto ya no respiras en la misma atmósfera ni hablas el mismo idioma ni piensas de la misma forma, como un parásito en tu cerebro o algo así, y prefieres gastar algo de tu dinero de vez en cuando en algún CD o ir al cine en lugar de comprar golosinas. Porque el sabor del alcohol dejó de ser repulsivo, el tabaco ya no huele tan mal y hay una tentación latente cada segundo sobre todo lo que se supone que no deberías hacer, y ahora ya no es sólo curiosidad, como cuando niño que te hubiera bastado saber el porqué, ahora necesitas hacerlo simplemente porque alguien dice que no, ¿quiénes son ellos para decirte qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

Wally sabe que no es el único que lo piensa, pero también sabe que ahora hay muchas cosas que no le dices a nadie, y aquellas veces en que no se pueden mirar a los ojos los unos a los otros es porque han estado pensando en cosas que no les gusta pensar, comparando inevitablemente lo que era con lo que ahora es, sabiendo que no todos los chicos a los que conocieron cuando tenían diez tuvieron los mismos privilegios, muchos fueron dejados atrás, muchos simplemente quedaron fuera, muchos otros se cambiaron de bando, algunos otros simplemente se mantienen al margen, con las ventajas de haber sido un equipo que valiera el sacrificio de guardar grandes secretos que primero morir que revelar, porque soltarlos sabes que significa perder la niñez que alguna vez tuviste.

La adolescencia es una etapa difícil, está llena de cambios. Pero Wally sabe que jamás como cuando vio algo que no debió ver. Jamás como después de ver a Nigel besando a Hoagie mientras dormía.

No debía, porque él simplemente pasaba a su pieza en la casa del árbol, Hoagie se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la estancia y se suponía que Nigel estaba estudiando para un examen final, pero lo encontró inclinado sobre el sillón, labios contra labios y los ojos apretados.

Supo que la cosa más sabía que había hecho en toda su vida fue taparse la boca en lugar de soltar el grito ahogado que le quedó atorado en la garganta, y salir de ahí de rápido como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se quedó parado mirando la puerta por diez minutos enteros, como si el infierno se desatara ahí afuera. ¿Qué acababa de ver?

Las siguientes dos semanas sí fueron como estar en prisión. Él tenía un tío que estuvo en prisión, y definitivamente debió ser algo así.

Salía sin desayunar para no encontrarse con nadie en la cocina, mayormente porque Nigel era el primero en levantarse y lo primero que hacía era parar por una malteada a la que ponía dos cucharadas de café pretendiendo que nadie se diera cuenta. Por las tardes comía en su habitación, con la música muy alta como no solía hacer cuando estaba en la casa del árbol; pasaba largos minutos en el baño, mirando a la nada, porque ese era siempre el lugar en el que se sentía más a salvo, entre paredes pequeñas. Demonios, que hasta se ponía a hacer su tarea sólo para poder decir que estaba ocupado, ¡le había ayudado a su madre a lavar los platos! Y sobre todo, lo más importante de su prisión personal, evitar a Nigel como si tuviera la peste.

No buenos días, no hola, no hey, no me pasas la tarea, no sentémonos juntos en el descanso, no préstame tus CD's, no nada. Wally no hablaba a Nigel para nada, y podría no haber sido extraño porque después de todo estaba en la adolescencia, ¿quién en la adolescencia no pretende ignorar a todo el mundo?

Podría no haber sido extraño si no fuera porque era lo suficientemente estúpido para desviarle la mirada cada vez que Nigel le preguntaba o comentaba algo, tan estúpido para ser evidente, porque Wally jamás había podido lidiar con situaciones bajo presión, sobre todo si se trataba de guardar secretos.

Podría no haber sido extraño si no hubiera chillado como niña cuando Nigel le jaló de la muñeca para que no se cayera por las escaleras, o si no se hubiera puesto a sudar, completamente rígido en su asiento cuando Nigel le puso la mano en el hombro y le pidió que le pasara la mostaza.

Podría no haber sido extraño y obvio, si Nigel no fuera un chico listo, quizá. Sólo quizá, si Nigel fuera un poquito menos listo y él fuera un poquito menos estúpido, pero lo suyo era la fuerza bruta no el cerebro, por eso Abigail era la mano derecha de la casa del árbol y no él; por eso Nigel era Número Uno.

Lo atrapó en la puerta de su habitación cuando se giraba para ponerse los auriculares. Lo acorraló y después preguntó porqués y por un momento sintió que había regresado a tener diez años, cuando hacía algo malo y Uno no tenía más remedio que golpearle la cabeza y regañarlo, y por un segundo de lucidez se preguntó si no fueron todos esos golpes los que no lo dejaban ahora hacer su tarea de física.

Lo sacude y lo amenaza y luego intenta preguntando por las buenas, pero Wally tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios fruncidos y es sólo en medio del discurso del que no forma parte, cuando el otro chico empieza a hablar de todo lo que han pasado juntos para que ahora lo ignore sin decirle nada, y qué va a ser ahora, ¿no van a volver a hablarse nunca? Porque le recuerda que está viviendo en la casa del árbol que está sobre "su" casa, y remarca propiedad, y va a seguir hablando, con esa voz molesta de acento extraño, como si tuviera media lengua en Inglaterra, y se patea mentalmente por haber pensado en su lengua. Y entonces qué va a ser, como una bomba de tiempo, tres, dos, uno, Wally explota, le sujeta las solapas de su ridícula camisa roja y le grita que lo vio "¡Te vi! ¡Te vi besándolo!" y de verdad, de verdad que espera que sepa de quién está hablando, porque si le pregunta que a quién, a cuál de todos, Wally podría tener un infarto o soltarse a llorar de frustración.

Ahora es Nigel el que está intimidado, mitad porque Wally es obviamente más fuerte y sabe que no tendría oportunidad de ganarle al campeón de lucha de la escuela, mitad por saberse descubierto. Finge, porque siempre se le dio bien "¿De qué...?" "¡A Hoagie, maldita sea! ¡Te vi besando a Hoagie! ¡Jesucristo!" Nigel sabe que está jodido, porque Wally no maldice y dice Jesucristo al mismo tiempo jamás, su mamá lo mataría. Sabe que está jodido porque Wally lo vio besando a su mejor amigo. El mejor amigo de los dos. Y si no usara lentes oscuros, el rubio podría darse cuenta de todo ese pánico congelado en su mirada, así como él se da cuenta de ese remolino de confusión y tormento en esos inocentes ojos azules. "No le digas. Por favor no le digas", se le escapa antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, tartamudea un par de "yo" y "puedo explicarlo, sólo no le digas" antes de ponerle las manos en el pecho para hacer espacio y escaparse de la habitación, y a Wally le duele el escalofrío que lo recorre de pies a cabeza con el tacto vulnerable de esas manos, no sabe si porque ahora las ve de forma diferente o porque ha sido un toque tan débil que podría decir que a Nigel se le ha roto una mano.

Lo ve salir de la habitación, tropezando con sus propios pies, y se sostiene a la pared para dejar salir el aire que no sabía que había vuelto a contener después de gritarle como en susurros. Si no fuera muy de chicas, Wally podría pensar que se ha ido a llorar al baño, y se golpea la frente cuando recuerda que es el chico al que hace unos días vio besando a su mejor amigo, y hasta donde él sabía hacia unos días, besar chicos era cosa de chicas (mayormente), así que ya no sabe nada y se siente estúpido, porque creyó que ya era lo suficientemente bobo como para ahora darse cuenta que sabe menos de lo que creía que sabía.

Tal vez Nigel sí está llorando en el baño. ¿Qué va a hacer si Nigel está llorando en el baño? Nadie va a saber que está llorando en el baño porque estará encerrado; peor aún, es su culpa que Nigel esté llorando encerrado en el baño como una chica cuando le rompen su peluche favorito. ¿Qué debería hacer? Nigel está llorando y seguro que es su culpa, por supuesto, ¿quién en su sano juicio le reclama a alguien haber besado a alguien más después de que se tomó toda la molestia de esperar a que se quedara dormido para que no se diera cuenta?, será idiota, el idiota más grande el mundo, joder.

Y antes de darse cuenta ya dejó la habitación, se sabe el camino de memoria porque conoce mejor los pasillos de esa casa que los cumpleaños de los miembros de su familia. Nigel no está llorando en el baño, está sentado en un sillón, mirando al techo con el ceño fruncido y Wally piensa "típico, claro, ¿cómo pude pensar que estaría llorando en el baño?" y luego se asusta con el ruido de un enorme suspiro, "deja de espiar desde la puerta, si vas a entrar, entra" y Wally entra, porque darse la vuelta ahí no le parece que tenga mucho sentido, en realidad ni siquiera lo piensa, sólo entra a la habitación, arrastra una silla y se sienta frente a él con las piernas abiertas. No dice nada; Nigel vuelve a suspirar con fuerza y sin motivo le dice "lo siento", se pone de pie y le arroja una soda, y se siente bien que ahora ya no tenga que beberla a escondidas, pero le sigue pareciendo estúpido que alguna vez haya tenido que hacerlo. Está pensando en eso cuando Nigel le dice que no debió haberlo hecho, y piensa que habla de él, de haberlo visto, pero sabe que no cuando le dice que no debió haberlo besado, mucho menos si estaba dormido. Que no debió haberlo besado y punto, y se quita los lentes para sobarse el puente de la nariz como si estuviera cansado. Es mi amigo y no debí haberlo besado. "Y por qué lo hiciste", le dice, como si fuera la cosa más lógica para decir en ese momento.

—Porque él me gusta, Wally.

Y la realidad se desmorona sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría detrás de la puerta en el día de los inocentes.

A Nigel le gusta Hoagie, y ya no sabe desde cuándo. Seguro que desde que dio el estirón, seguro que fue entonces, maldita adolescencia complicada, pero Nigel se ríe y le dice que no, que está casi seguro que fue desde antes. Que está casi seguro que fue cuando Hoagie empezó a coquetearle a las chicas como si de verdad fuera un galán, que quizá Lizzy lo sepa mejor; Lizzy lo sabe, Lizzy era la única que lo sabía.

Wally se sienta en la orilla de la cama y Nigel suspira; ya sabe que el güero no se va a ir de ahí sin saber de qué va todo ese rollo, más que por entrometido por curioso, porque no le gustan las verdades a medias y si ya lo sabe, mejor saberlo entero, y así es más difícil meterse en problemas por cosas que medio pinta medio no. "Si la vas a cagar, cágala entera, sino mejor ni metas la pata", eso era lo que a veces se decía.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y, contrario a lo que esperaba dentro de sí, Nigel le cuenta toda la verdad, desde el día en que Lizzy le dijo que le gustaba hasta el momento en que se convirtieron en algo así como mejores amigos porque ella no quería rendirse y él no tenía nadie más con quien hablar.

No es que Wally no la conociera, pero la palabra "gay" seguía siendo alguna especie de tabú para él, y escucharla de labios de Nigel le ponía nervioso, le llenaba las manos de sudor y le hacía sentir extraño en el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar el desayuno.

Nigel le había dicho a Lizzy que no podía salir con ella porque él era gay. Que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, él no la iba a querer como ella esperaba, pero Lizzy no se rindió, Lizzy se quedó ahí porque Nigel se estaba ahogando con sus propias verdades que no decía a nadie más por puro orgullo; y tenían algo en común: los dos estaban enamorados de alguien que no iba a corresponderles.

—Por eso es que a veces ella es tan agresiva. Tiene no sé cuánto tiempo fingiendo que salimos para protegerme, o algo así quiere que crea.

Nigel frunce el ceño y Wally puede sentir la incomodidad entrando en sus pulmones a base de los suspiros que el otro chico suelta; se le revuelve dentro y decide mandar todo a la mierda, porque no es la clase de chico que está hecho para lidiar con pesadez ajena, mucho menos si pica son agujas de lástima. Wally no siente lástima, y si Nigel está esperando o pensando que lo que hay en el aire es lástima, entonces no es ni la mitad de listo de lo que el rubio creía. Wally no siente lástima, la lástima es para los estúpidos, y Wally podrá ser un poco idiota, pero está seguro de que no es estúpido, porque hay una diferencia.

Se pone de pie, se rasca la nuca, se estira y le dice que bien. "Bien", dice, "¿bien qué?"

—Bien, también yo puedo guardar el secreto, está bien. A mí qué carajo tendría que importarme que seas gay; pero eso sí, si esperas que Hoagie no se dé cuenta, entonces deberías dejar de hacer eso... —Se sonroja—. Porque no tiene nada de, ¿qué palabra de mierda era? Discreto, eso. No tiene nada de discreto. Y si no piensas ser discreto entonces deberías decírselo, no seas idiota.

—Sí, así como tú se los has dicho a Kuki. —Nigel se ríe y Wally lo manda a la mierda porque "sabes qué, jódete, voy a ir a decirle a todo el mundo que eres marica", pero Nigel le pega en el hombro y lo abraza, como cuando está feliz y se deja querer un poquito, deja de ser un parco de mierda que sigue órdenes y al que sólo le importan las misiones y que todo esté a la perfección. Es raro, porque no lo hace prácticamente nunca. Es un contacto raro porque, aunque no quiere creerlo porque sabe que no es lástima, hay algo diferente en el aire que los separa, como si Nigel hubiera derrumbado un muro y todo hubiera quedado lleno de humo, humo bueno, humo que huele a caramelos pero humo al fin y al cabo y que no te deja ver nada. De pronto parece incierto; se siente bien (extraño pero bien), se siente bien pero le pone nervioso porque no sabe si el piso de pronto se ha puesto blando y podría caerse si sigue avanzando.

—Bueno ya, no te pongas mariquita conmigo. —Nigel lo suelta, pero tras los lentes oscuros sigue sonriendo cuando le pone el gorro de la sudadera sobre la cabeza y lo echa de su cuarto.

A Wally no le gustan mucho las cosas nuevas. No porque le molesten o le asusten, sino simplemente porque siempre ha sido un poco lento para entender las cosas, entonces cuando cambian él tiene que volver a adaptarse y pasa un muy mal rato, es algo que le fastidia un poco. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero es una de las razones por las que no le dice nada a Kuki, le mortifica tener que adaptarse a algo diferente, le pone en un estado de letargo en el que no sabe qué hacer y se siente incómodo, y cuando está incómodo, se frustra. Y si se frustra durante demasiado tiempo, entonces terminará molesto y hará alguna estupidez.

Cuando la salvó del perdedor del castillo de arena en la playa nadie le creyó que lo había hecho porque le debía dinero, pero él lo creía, porque era más fácil que decir que lo hacía porque no iba a dejar que otro idiota la hiciera feliz con fantasías absurdas, si algún idiota tenía que hacerla feliz, ese era él. Pero no podía decir eso porque entonces ella hubiera querido que la llenara de fantasías felices y la verdad era que no tenía muchas para dar y le abrumaba pensar en cómo sería ella después de que él le dijera que era él quien quería hacerla feliz. Era mucho más fácil decir que le debía dinero y que no podía casarse en un castillo de arena con un príncipe ridículo porque sólo tenía diez años.

Las siguientes semanas, por alguna extraña razón, no las pasa ni abrumado ni fastidiado, ni mucho menos molesto. Lo que pasa las siguientes semanas es que Nigel está en alguna especie de nube de buen humor, y es un cambio, pero un cambio que trae arcoíris y sonrisas y buenas respuestas a bromas estúpidas y Wally está más confundido que abrumado, y ni siquiera confundido en el mal sentido, porque ver a alguien de buen humor siempre le relaja, como si antes de eso hubiera estado en un perpetuo estado defensivo y de pronto el humo de la pared que se cayó se disipara un poco y dejara ver algo bueno. No sabe qué es, pero brilla y le hace cosquillas, y lo confunde pero se siente bien.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Nigel lo ha invitado a tomar un helado.

No en plan premiarlo por algo, como suele ser, sino en plan "hey, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo...?" Y, hey, helado, claro que quiere.

Si fuera más listo se hubiera detenido a pensar en ese largo y estrangulado "conmigo".

No es más listo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo:** 2/4

**Pareja:** 1x4

**Notas:** Detalles en el primer capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, estoy beteando de nuevo para asegurarme de limpiar bien los errores (igual siempre se me escapan, pero así se me escapan menos)

**A base de inseguridades**

Decir que Wally lo vio venir sería decir mentiras porque Wally nunca veía venir las cosas. Veía venir los golpes, por eso era el capitán del equipo de lucha de la escuela; pero cuando le dijeron que era el capitán, definitivamente no lo había visto venir.

Esto tampoco lo vio. Lo golpeó como un muro de concreto, como cuando vas en por la calle, parpadeas y antes de que puedas saberlo ya te has embarrado de lleno contra un teléfono público. Lo golpeó aunque no había sido un golpe, y si hubiera sido un golpe quizá lo hubiera podido parar. Ahora que no sabe cómo ni cuándo ni exactamente qué, no está seguro de que de haberlo visto hubiera querido detenerlo, porque en realidad no sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Lo último que sabe es que Nigel le ha invitado a un helado.

Jamás, no porque no sean buenos amigos sino porque no tienen mucho que compartir en realidad, ni mucho en común ni mucho menos, así que jamás en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, no después de que se hubieran presentado formalmente para pertenecer al mismo equipo, se habían sentado juntos a una mesa y conversado sin absolutamente nada más que hacer, ni planes que planear, ni asuntos que discutir, simplemente sentarse en algún sitio y tener una conversación.

Hasta entonces Wally no se había dado cuenta de que no tenían nada de qué conversar. Pero ni darse cuenta detuvo la conversación, porque al parecer no importaba qué tan diferente y distante fueras de alguien, si eres un adolescente y estás sentado comiendo helado con un chico que conoces de prácticamente toda tu vida, seguro que habrá algo qué decir.

Fue cuando atravesaron la puerta que Wally se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. No sabría qué era hasta meses después, y cuando se diera cuenta sabría que había sido en ese momento en el que todo se había torcido irremediablemente, que ya no tenía remedio, y que aprendería a hacerse de la vista gorda. Que aprendería a engañarse diciendo que las cosas no estaban pasando cuando le sucedían justo frente a los ojos y hacía como si tuviera las manos amarradas y no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas, porque no sabía cómo, y más que otra cosa, no sabía si realmente quería detenerlas, por mucho que se dijera que daría todo para pararlas. Porque la boca sabe decir mentiras a la perfección, pero la mente siempre guardará un espacio para la verdad; y la de Wally, por muy pequeña que los demás pensaran que era, tenía espacio suficiente.

Iba emocionado, a Wally siempre le había gustado el helado, mucho más si era gratis (no tanto como a Abi, pero le gustaba el helado, ¿a quién no le gustaba el helado? Había que estar loco para que no te gustara el helado, y él estaba un poquito fuera de sus cabales, pero no así de tanto). Entraron al establecimiento y no podía decir que no se sintiera bien que la gente no lo mirara con el desprecio con que lo miraban cuando tenía diez, y tenía que admitir para sí mismo y con la boca bien cerrada, que un par de años más encima tal vez no estaban tan mal, si no sólo no lo iban a mirar como sobrante nunca más, sino que también tenía algunos privilegios; y no dejaba de ser injusto que los otros niños no pudieran gozar de ellos, esa era la razón por la que no habían abandonado el equipo, pero eso no impedía que tuviera derecho a disfrutarlo, se repetía constantemente para no olvidarlo.

Lo segundo que hizo después de sentarse fue quedarse petrificado. No lo sabría hasta meses después, cierto, pero eso no impedía que en ese momento algo no tuviera sentido. Estaba sentado en una heladería, en una mesa para dos, pensando en un enorme banana split con jarabe de chocolate y extra helado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una heladería, en una mesa para dos, con otro chico. En una heladería con Nigel. En una mesa para dos. Y algo no terminaba de encajar, y quizá, sólo quizá si Nigel le hubiera dado un par de minutos más hubiera podido darse cuenta, porque no es que fuera tonto del todo, sólo se tardaba un poco más en razonar, y necesitaba más tiempo para llegar a conclusiones complejas.

Se le olvidó cuando el helado estuvo en la mesa y la conversación fluía como agua. No puede recordar exactamente de qué hablaron, sólo puede recordar que Nigel se reía y eso se sentía bien, porque era difícil hacer reír a Nigel. Porque Nigel era el líder y, nadie lo sabía, pero a Wally siempre le producía satisfacción agradar al líder, le hacía sentir un poquito más grande, un poquito mejor, un poquito más capaz de lo que se esperaba de él, porque nadie esperaba mucho de él.

Nigel se reía y Wally no se dio cuenta que en otra situación probablemente hubiera rodado los ojos y le hubiera llamado idiota con la sonrisa apenas asomando y ahí hubiera terminado la conversación, pero esta vez se terminó el helado, se terminó una malteada, casi le dio indigestión, pasaron dos horas y media y Nigel seguía escuchando, hablando de vez en cuando, y sonriendo como si se le hubiera olvidado que había problemas en el mundo, niños sufriendo injusticias por ahí, sentimientos que no habían sido dichos y que debían doler; y era raro, cuando eso cruzó por la cabeza de Wally un segundo y el siguiente pensamiento en hilo fue "nah", pensó "nah, seguro que está mejor ahora" y se sintió aliviado por ello.

Debería haber preguntado. Debería haber dicho "eh, Nigel, cómo te va con eso, ya sabes, con Hoagie", y ahí probablemente se hubiera terminado la conversación, "eh, por qué no te metes en tus asuntos" le hubiera dicho Nigel, seguro "no porque me hayas visto tienes derecho a estar preguntando", no porque lo sepas significa que ahora eres más listo, que tengas que saberlo todo, eso le hubiera dicho Nigel y Wally hubiera fruncido el ceño y se hubiera quedado callado, terminado su malteada y largado de ahí a encerrarse en su habitación, jugar videojuegos y escuchar algo de música; pero no preguntó, en parte porque no estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo, y en mayor parte porque Nigel se estaba riendo, le estaba contando de aquella vez en que él y Lizzy se habían colado de noche en la piscina pública y habían dejado una bomba de chicloso en la silla del salvavidas, porque Lizzy quería tener una cita y Nigel quería hacer algo divertido. Wally no lo sabía, que Nigel tenía una parte de él que no era diplomática y que también sabía hacer algunas cosas sólo por placer; lo supo entonces, cuando Nigel carraspeó, puso la cara seria y le dijo "No es lo que crees, ese salvavidas se había estado quedando con los flotadores de los niños pequeños para que no pudieran entrar al agua", y se había tenido que reír, sin darse cuenta de qué era eso, ligero y fácil que le nadaba dentro al darse cuenta que Nigel se había sonrojado y estaba intentando justificarse.

Se había quedado callado porque lo estaba pasando bien, porque Nigel le había invitado un helado, porque estaban sentados en una mesa para dos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se habían dado las seis y su madre lo iba a colgar si no llegaba a casa para la cena.

No fue sólo una vez. La semana siguiente a esa fueron a la pizzería; la siguiente a esa, al parque de diversiones; la siguiente a esa, al acuario, porque él tenía que hacer una tarea de la que se había estado quejando todo el día hasta que Nigel se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían roto una pecera, que corrían a la salida y Nigel le había tomado la mano para esconderse en un callejón porque si no él se hubiera enfrentado a los guardias de seguridad y Nigel no quería ir a la correccional con apenas quince años; que estuvieron escondidos ahí durante veinte minutos antes de salir y seguir corriendo, que cuando llegaron a la casa del árbol estaban mojados, Abigail los miró, levantó una ceja, tomó una soda y se fue a su habitación, que Nigel se encogió de hombros y le arrojó una toalla a la cabeza, y que sacó una B en su tarea.

Lo siguiente que sabe, porque cuando lo piensa se siente tan mareado que todo es como una sucesión de imágenes, es que está recostado en su cama, en su casa, en la habitación en la que casi nunca duerme desde que consiguió un equipo y compañeros, amigos, y que está pensando, fingiendo que limpia el piso porque su madre no lo va a dejar salir hasta que no haya más papeles en la alfombra aunque él no pase más de dos horas ahí a diario; está pensando, pensando en Nigel, pensando en cómo es que dos hombres podrían salir juntos, porque para Wally no tiene sentido (aunque si ha de ser honesto consigo mismo, la verdad es que el concepto de "salir" y "noviazgo" en sí no tiene todavía mucho sentido, y cree que es porque jamás lo ha vivido), le cuesta trabajo que tenga sentido con una chica, y pensarlo con un chico le es como mil veces más difícil, ¿qué se supone que hagan dos chicos en una cita?

Piensa que quizá, si no es tan diferente de una cita cualquiera, podría tener una pista si acaso supiera cómo es una cita normal, y se maldice un poquito porque el único que sabe que ha tenido una cita, es Hoagie. No va a decirle nada, sólo le va a preguntar cómo es una cita, qué hace la gente en una cita, por qué la gente se empeña en tener citas, deben ser divertidas porque si no la gente no se empeñaría tanto en ellas, ¿no?, y es una persona curiosa, Wally necesita respuestas, porque no se ha atrevido a preguntarle nada a Nigel y sabe que no va a comenzar ahora, y esa es la razón por la que se escapa por la ventana aunque son las ocho de la noche.

Camina despacio, su cerebro perdido en las ideas que se quedaron atoradas ahí y no está seguro de en qué momento llega a la casa de Hoagie, donde Tommy le abre la puerta y le dice que su hermano está en su habitación; está trabajando en algún proyecto, porque la habitación está oscura y Hoagie siempre trabaja a media luz. Tiene las manos llenas y el plato de frituras casi vacío y su amigo apenas lo mira cuando entra, le dice que le dé un segundo en lo que termina de ensamblar un tornillo y pone esa sonrisa burlona cuando Wally por fin se atreve a preguntarle, como quien no quiere la cosa. Le pregunta que quién es la afortunada y le insinúa por todos los medios lo orgulloso que está si por fin se atrevió a invitar a salir a número Tres, a pesar de que le insiste que es mera curiosidad, no desiste hasta que Wally se ha marchado de ahí con una respuesta más o menos esclarecedora.

Y no es hasta que está de regreso en su casa, el piso por fin limpio y las once y quince en el reloj, que Wally se da cuenta.

Que no importa cómo lo mires, ni cómo lo digas, está casi seguro de que Nigel lo ha estado invitando a salir.

Se levanta de un brinco y se golpea la cabeza con los guantes de box que tiene colgados sobre la cama, un grito ahogado y antes de poder reaccionar a lo que su cuerpo está haciendo, ya ha bajado las escaleras corriendo, la sudadera desacomodada, la expresión perpleja, y Nigel se frota los ojos como si lo hubiera despertado, lleva el pantalón del pijama y camiseta de tirantes, no trae los lentes puestos y Wally nunca sabrá cómo le queda el cabello al levantarse, porque Nigel no tiene cabello, la prueba absoluta de que daría su vida por lo que cree y jamás le recriminaría nada a nadie en el camino, la prueba total de que es el mejor líder que Wally vaya a conocer jamás, de que es la persona a la que ciegamente ha estado siguiendo, aquel en quien confía plenamente, tanto que si le dice "eh, Cuatro, ponte en la marca de la X, te vamos a lanzar al espacio para ver cuánto alcance tenemos", lo haría, lo haría porque es su líder y confía en él. Y está ahí de pie, con la expresión confundida y una pequeña sonrisa al ver quién era quien tocaba la puerta, lo saluda "Wally, ¿qué haces aquí, has visto la hora?" y no se está quejando, suena a que le preocupa la razón, como si intuyera que algo va mal, que algo podría haber sucedido y está listo para lanzarse encima de quienquiera que haya hecho cualquier cosa que hubiera podido ocasionarle algún problema, y Wally no necesita que lo defiendan y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero Nigel lo haría igual de ser necesario, así que traga grueso y de pronto tiene ganas de llorar un poco, quizá, sólo quizá; ganas de regresarse a casa y no saber nada, porque Nigel es el mejor tío al que conoce, pero tiene que saber. Tiene que saber porque lo único que ahora sabe es que no entiende un carajo.

Así que le pregunta, esperando que le responda "¿Qué? Claro que no" y poder marcharse a casa después de sacar todo ese aire que se le ha atorado en los pulmones con la incertidumbre. Pero le pregunta, y lo único que recibe como respuesta es un "Bueno... supongo que no exactamente", y no es lo suficientemente idiota como para no saber que eso no significaba un no, y que el hecho de que fuera un sí dependía sólo de lo que él mismo dijera, y todo el mundo se le viene encima, porque, ¿cómo mierdas pasó?, si hacia un par de horas él ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.

—Eh, Nigel —le dijo, y sabía que se le había cortado el aire —¿Estamos saliendo?

Y nunca en su vida había odiado tanto una definición.

Tal vez vio algo en su cara, probablemente que estaba llena de pánico, pero Nigel lo invita a pasar a su casa sin decir una sola palabra más. Sabe que le están temblando las manos, y que fue muy iluso cuando creyó que podía hacer aquello sin que el rubio se lo tomara de esa manera, que uno no puede simplemente salir con alguien y hacer como que no sólo porque la otra persona no es lo suficientemente avispada para darse cuenta de la situación. Nigel siempre ha sabido que Wally no es tan idiota, sólo demasiado disperso, quizá. Que es más lento de reacción que los demás, pero no tan idiota.

Le tiemblan las manos y se muerde la lengua por la espera y no respira hasta que Wally entra por la puerta, y sabe que está abusando de su ingenuidad de nuevo, porque si el güero fuera completamente consciente de la situación, probablemente no habría accedido a entrar.

Le da una soda y espera a que recupere la respiración que no perdió corriendo sino pensando; quiere explicarle las cosas, decirle cómo pasó, que él no tenía la más mínima intención, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera él está seguro de cómo fue que sucedió. Un minuto le estaba diciendo que le gustaban los chicos, al siguiente estaba pensando que Wally no se había alejado de él por ello, que quizá podrían conversar ya que no parecía tener ningún problema con su presencia, y después creyendo que es buena idea invitarlo a comer helado, y si la invitación le sonó como si no debiera hacerla, la verdad es que no quiso darse cuenta; y si sonó como si tuviera alguna clase de esperanza, prefiere pensar que no lo sabe.

Sabe que todo fue su culpa, que ellos obviamente no están saliendo porque Wally definitivamente no lo haría y dos personas están saliendo sólo si ambas saben que están saliendo, y el único que se hacía ilusiones pensando que estaba saliendo con otro chico era él. Wally no tiene nada que ver. _"No tiene nada que ver"_ se repite.

En realidad Nigel se había dado por vencido. Se dio por vencido el mismo día que Wally lo atrapó besando a Hoagie, pero no había sido capaz de admitirlo en voz alta porque le sabía estúpido pensar que había pasado todo ese tiempo persistiendo en algo que sabía perfectamente que jamás iba a suceder; le gustaba Hoagie, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en él, pero también había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que supo que no iba a suceder, que algo no ensamblaba no importaba lo mucho que él pudiera quererlo, y que estaba demasiado ocupado con cosas realmente importantes como que se legalizara el consumo de soda en menores de trece años y las madres dejaran de hacer que sus hijos limpiaran sus closets como para estar fantaseando cosas de adolescentes, porque los niños del mundo lo necesitaban siempre que pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

Nigel se había convencido de que podía pasar su vida así, con Lizzy haciéndole compañía y él ocupándose de su trabajo siempre que su equipo estuviera a su lado.

Entonces llegó Wally y le dijo que lo había visto y él no fue capaz de decirle que nunca jamás iba a volver a suceder, que ese beso era un cierre, quizá porque en algún lugar de su mente pensó que el rubio no debía saber que su líder se había rendido, ¿qué clase de líder es uno que se rinde? Aunque no decirlo no lo hiciera menos cierto.

Él no lo dijo, Wally no lo juzgó, y una semana después estaban comiendo helado, y él se estaba riendo, dejando una puerta abierta. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones falsas, y ahora tenía a Wally sentado en el sillón de su sala, muy lejos de no estar confundido, ¿y qué podía hacer él si todo era su culpa?

—¿Por qué estamos saliendo? —Y pese a todo fue Wally el primero en romper el silencio.

—Nosotros no... es decir, tú no

—Creí que te gustaba Hoagie, ¿por qué rayos querrías 'salir' conmigo?

Y ahí estaba LA pregunta.

Nigel no "quería" salir con él. Simplemente sucedió, y fue mejor de lo que esperaba, y le gustó mucho más de lo que quería, un poco porque no había salido con nadie antes, un poco porque la falta de sentido común de Wally siempre terminaba en extrañas sorpresas.

Wally miraba hacia el piso, el ceño fruncido como cada vez que estaba confundido y a punto de ponerse molesto, posiblemente un poco violento, y Nigel pensó "sabes qué, al carajo", y lo muy estúpido que era darse por vencido sin siquiera haberlo intentado, y lo muy no molesto que estaba Wally todavía sobre el hecho de que hubiera estado saliendo con él sin siquiera saberlo, así que se puso en pie, todo el líder que creía que había comenzado a dejar de ser, aquel chico al que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir, alguien que sabía qué hacer, que siempre estaba seguro incluso cuando no sabía si los resultados serían buenos, porque lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien; y tal vez esto no tenía mucho que ver con aquello, tal vez no sería bueno para nadie, pero si un líder decide que algo se debe hacer, entonces es algo que se debe hacer, no importa que haya que arriesgarse a sí mismo en el camino siempre y cuando sus compañeros no resulten heridos y, tal vez no era tan buen líder después de todo, pero le iba a demostrar a Wally que todavía era alguien en quien se podía apoyar si era necesario, que no era el cobarde que espera que otro chico esté dormido para darse por vencido de forma oficial.

Tal vez no era el mejor líder del mundo, pero ahí, poniéndose de rodillas a la altura de su oficial de batalla, la mano en la frente para apartarle el cabello y completamente entero, seguro de sí mismo como no lo había estado desde que no podía hablar sin que le fallara la voz y no porque dudara sino por la estúpida pubertad, Nigel le dijo en voz baja y mirándolo a los ojos "Ya no importa, Wally". Está bien, Wally, lo que tú quieras está bien, pero déjame hacer esto una vez y entonces te regreso tu vida.

Y fue un beso corto. Un roce de labios con presión suave, un rubio petrificado y una lengua tanteando sólo por encima. Fue un beso corto, pero cuando terminó, Wally no salió corriendo por la puerta, se limitó a decir "Oh", como si de pronto entendiera, o como si hubiera dejado de ser importante entenderlo. _"Oh"._

Y "oh" dijo, "¿entonces sí estamos saliendo?" y, "¿es así como se supone que uno es _gay_?" Y más curiosidad que rechazo, porque a Wally no le gustaba estar confundido, y primero tenía que entender qué era lo que Nigel estaba pasando, y entonces podría decir qué le estaba pasando a él.

Y si no pensó que a él le gustaba Kuki, fue porque se había quedado pensando en otra cosa desde aquella tarde en que Nigel se sentó a hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**: 3/4

**Pareja:** 1x4

**Notas:** Notas en el primer capítulo. Debería ser sorpresa así que si se quieren sorprender no lean esto: pero aquí hay como una especie de lime o eso quiero pensar que es

**A base de inseguridades**

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Wally no entiende exactamente por qué dicen eso pero a él no le gustan los gatos. No desde aquella anciana y su legión de gatos y pasar el mayor bochorno de su vida cuando Kuki lo obligó a decirle "te quiero". Ugh.

Si ella supiera lo que eso realmente significaba para él probablemente no lo hubiera obligado. Kuki no está saliendo con nadie, y eso quiere decir que tampoco está saliendo con él y todas las veces que ha intentado sugerirlo ella simplemente cambia el tema por uno completamente absurdo, como siempre ha hecho, como le gusta a Wally que lo haga.

Wally no está saliendo con ella porque nunca ha sido lo suficientemente fácil y eso está bien para él porque es probablemente esa la razón por la que ella le gusta; pero ahora él está "saliendo" con Nigel y no está seguro de cómo pasó porque fue algo terriblemente fácil.

No es que Wally esté asustado, porque Wally no se asusta.

Es sólo que no sabe cómo pasó.

Que no sabe cómo pasó y no está dispuesto a dejar que deje de pasar hasta que haya entendido cómo pasó y por qué pasa. Qué hay de "diferente" con Nigel que las personas se escandalizan cuando escuchan "gay". Wally jamás había pensado en ser gay, pero si un amigo suyo lo era, cualquiera que tuviera algo en contra se llevaría un buen puñetazo.

Piensa "bien..." y trata de hacer lo que siempre ha hecho mejor: no pensar demasiado.

Nigel no está pensando en eso. En lo suaves que son los labios de Wally, que es la primera vez que un hombre los toca. No está pensando en la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando lo besó y que nunca admitiría.

Tampoco está pensando en todo eso que no ha hecho, en cómo de pronto a Wally le ha crecido la espalda y lo grande de sus manos aunque sigue siendo bajito. No está pensando en lo rubio que está, porque eso ya lo sabía, y lo suave que tiene el cabello.

Tampoco lo está mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, aprovechando que lo puede ver tras los lentes oscuros, que está desayunando cereal enfrente suyo. Está pensando en la cantidad de azúcar que le ha echado al cereal, que ya tenía azúcar porque está lleno de malvaviscos, en eso está pensando, en la cantidad de azúcar que se mete a la boca, y la leche que se le resbala por la barbilla, y los pocos modales que tiene para comer.

Que se dijeron buenos días, se miraron un segundo y no se han vuelto a hablar mucho esa mañana.

La verdad es que le mira coas que no le había mirado antes; lo verde de los ojos, lo pobladas que se ven sus cejas cuando frunce el ceño (el setenta por ciento del tiempo), el hecho de que hace pucheros cuando algo no le sale, y que de pronto se queda callado, mirando a un punto fijo, como si estuviera razonando, analizando algo cuidadosamente, pensando. Pero es que Nigel no sabía que Wally 'pensaba'. ¿Y en qué rayos está pensando de todos modos? Con su ceño fruncido, los ojos clavados en la leche, el cereal a medio masticar y un puchero amenazando en la orilla de la boca. Nigel no se había fijado que a Wally los pantalones le aprietan un poco en las piernas de tanto hacer ejercicio, y se le marcan los brazos cuando va en camiseta y, en serio, en serio, ¿por qué y cómo y qué demonios, por qué Kuki no se ha fijado en él si el pobre tiene años colgado de ella? ¿Tan tontos son los dos que antes lo ha visto él que ella? Y gira los ojos porque, Nigel, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Kuki llega en ese momento a la cocina, trae el pelo revuelto, va en pijama, cara de no acabar de despertar y gruñe un bajito "buenos días" con el que Wally se gira a mirarla, le dice "buenos días" escondido media cara bajo el pelo y se comprime un poquito cuando Kuki se sienta en la silla que está a su lado.

Cómo no se han dado cuenta, Nigel cree que quizás es a propósito, porque Kuki le sonríe y no es un secreto que es mucho más lista de lo que aparenta ser. De pronto a Nigel le parece que ella lo sabe todo y se esconde más tras sus gafas. No hay forma de que ella pueda saberlo, no aunque le sonría de esa manera condescendiente y un poco lastimada y de pronto los besos que le dio a Wally le queman.

Nadie puede culparlo, se dice, no ha hecho nada malo, no ha hecho nada malo, ni siquiera ha hecho nada. Y Kuki ya no lo mira, se pelea con Wally por el cabello. A Kuki le ha crecido la mirada, a Wally le ha engrosado el cuerpo, Nigel sólo puede pensar en todas las cosas que no ha hecho porque "no podía", todas las cosas que ahora "puede", y que eso que siente por dentro no es culpa, es anticipación; que tal vez Kuki lo sabe pero no va a decir nada, y si le importa no tiene nada por hacer tampoco. Nigel se da cuenta, no le importa lo que haga, Kuki sólo debe dejar correr el tiempo.

Él tiene esto ahora. Sólo ahora. Al final quizá no tendrá nada, pero por ahora Kuki se queda callada y Nigel tiene algo.

Tiene los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido de Wally y la tentación de saber el tono exacto de su voz cuando se desahoga en las manos de alguien.

Y esa noche no está pensando en ello. Están viendo una película de acción con Hoagie. En realidad él estaba sentado en la sala intentando terminar la tarea de matemáticas cuando ellos llegaron, se apoderaron de la sala, empujaron sus libros y comenzaron a bufar sobre lo increíble que esa película era y todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando el DVD y cómo habían pasado por él cuando salieron de la escuela.

La ponen en el proyector y Hoagie se sienta a su izquierda, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y Wally no se tensa un segundo antes de sentarse en su sillón individual, no, no tiene ninguna razón para tensarse porque a Nigel hace tiempo que dejaron de sudarle las manos cada vez que tenía a Hoagie cerca.

La película no era ni la mitad de buena de lo que ellos pensaron, las chicas hace hora y media que se fueron a dormir y las escenas de acción son tan exageradas y sobreactuadas que la película tiene quince minutos en el mismo escenario donde aquella casa explotó sin razón lógica. Hoagie se ha quedado dormido y Nigel suspiró aliviado cuando fue el respaldo del sillón y no a él a quien usó de almohada. Wally ya no está mirando la pantalla. Lo está mirando a él y lo cerca que su pierna se roza con la del castaño. Lo de su mirada no son celos, quizá curiosidad, y Nigel sonríe porque eso que ellos tienen no es una relación, no importa a cuántos lugares hayan ido, están todos esos besos que no se han dado, que la forma en la que Wally lo mira es sólo de redescubrimiento, que no lo anhela, lo examina porque de algún modo cree que lo tiene anclado y no abrirán las velas hasta que lo entienda. Lo mira con curiosidad, a la expectativa de que haga algo y sólo porque no se ha dado cuenta de que él también lo está mirando, y tal vez de nuevo está pensando porque se queda congelado en su asiento cuando él se pone de pie y se acerca.

Hoagie está de nuevo dormido en el sillón pero esta vez Nigel no decide besarlo a él porque Wally está despierto, se deja sujetar el rostro a dos manos y los protagonistas de la película se miran intensamente, llamas en el fondo, pero ya nadie los está viendo, los labios que se juntan están fuera de la pantalla y Nigel piensa en el tiempo que le queda para intentar, el tiempo que Kuki va a esperar y todas esas cosas que no ha hecho, en las que tiene tiempo pensando y la forma en la que el güero se mezcla con ellas en su mente, algo que antes no estaba ahí se hace sólido.

Se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato y Wally no termina de entender la expresión, pero está seguro que lo de él no es curiosidad. No del todo. Debe ser otra cosa, claro está. Y de todos modos se alegra de no ser un gato.

No le toma la mano ni dicen una sola palabra, Nigel se pone de pie y Wally le sigue por puro instinto, una línea que lo jala, como una necesidad de seguimiento, porque las historias jamás se terminan realmente en un beso. Nadie habla de ello pero los personajes no mueren después del beso. Como cuando pones pause para ir al baño, regresas y tienes que poner el play sino para qué regresaste. Es un movimiento que su cuerpo encuentra lógico. Nigel se pone de pie, no le dice que vaya con él pero igualmente va a hacerlo.

Los separa un espacio prudente y algo que no sabe identificar flota en el aire, como anticipación, una escena congelada y su cerebro da tantas vueltas que no está seguro de en qué está pensando, todas las vocecillas que le debaten cuando se decide por pensar están gritando al mismo tiempo y no dicen nada coherente, pero están en su cabeza así que Wally no puede dejar de escucharlas, camina sobre una nube blanda que lo sostiene con la amenaza de dejarlo caer en cualquier momento. Se siente mareado, es primavera pero el aire está pesado y le asfixia de una forma extrañamente reconfortante.

Se besan despacio contra la puerta del cuarto de Nigel y hay algo fascinante en esa sensación de que no han podido llegar más lejos, la contradicción de querer moverse y no poder y sentirse casi enfermo pero no querer aliviarse.

Se besan despacio y donde antes no se había atrevido a moverse, Wally siente que si no se sujeta se caerá y la nuca de Nigel está ahí. De pronto sus manos le parecen mucho más grandes, le acarician el cuello en movimientos torpes, más intentando mantenerse que acariciar pero le pone el vello de punta y ahí donde debería comenzar el cabello le presiona un pulgar que manda escalofríos hasta la base de su espalda.

Nigel sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo. Se va a acabar en cualquier momento pero en este instante el exterior se ha congelado, tiene la mano de Wally en la nuca, los labios sobre sus labios, las lenguas enredadas casi inconscientemente, no está seguro de qué pasa. Wally gruñe. Es un gruñido poco humano, sale desde el fondo de la garganta, Nigel le está sosteniendo de la cinturilla del pantalón pero se mueve y se le sube la sudadera, se roza con un trozo de piel suave, el aire está espeso y Wally gruñe, le empuja con fuerza, lo tiene sujeto por la nuca y la muñeca de la mano que le tenía puesta en el hombro, el pulgar de la otra todavía le acaricia la cadera expuesta y ya no se están besando. Lo mira como un animalillo asustado. No se han dicho nada pero sabe que nunca antes ha tocado a alguien; tiene ese velo oscuro en la mirada, el ceño fruncido, el gruñido en la garganta, pero le tiemblan las manos y lo mira como a punto de echarse a llorar de pura frustración, así que Nigel le empuja en medio de las piernas con la rodilla, un movimiento circular y suave y se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando Wally cierra los ojos, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, le aprieta con más fuerza y deja salir un chillido agudo entre los labios apretados, la respiración se le corta, se les detiene el corazón por un segundo sólo para empezar a bombear más rápido.

Se ha masturbado antes. No recuerda nunca haber estado tan duro.

Wally tiene la confusión en toda la cara, en esa pequeña arruga que se extiende por su frente, pero no se aparta, se acerca más hasta sus estómagos casi se tocan y la rodilla de Nigel se siente suave pero firme a través de la mezclilla, hace que se le encoja el cuerpo y le crezca por partes en las que usualmente no piensa y ahora lo abarcan todo. Lo presiona con toda la fuerza que encuentra y que jamás creyó que fuera a usar para otra cosa que luchar cuando se da cuenta que esto es un poco como combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tienes un impulso, lo sigues, y el resultado puede ser bueno o no, pero cuando pega los labios a su cuello Nigel gime, se ahoga, se sorprende y empuja más fuerte entre sus piernas.

La piel sabe a sal, las gafas oscuras le cuelgan del puente de la nariz y hay un ruido afuera, probablemente algún hámster se ha vuelto a salir de la jaula pero todo sus movimientos se congelan de nuevo. Todavía tiene la mano de Nigel sujeta a la piel libre bajo la sudadera, hay un contraste entre el frío de sus dedos y lo caliente de su propia piel que le hace temblar las manos y se miran a los ojos mientras permanecen quietos. No han dicho nada. Nigel no dijo que la película fue un asco aunque lo fue, no le dijo que no pensó en el cálido cuerpo de Hoagie junto a él aunque quizá lo pensó, no le dijo 'te voy a besar' y tampoco le dijo ven conmigo pero Wally fue. Ahora lo tiene ahí de frente, de pronto se les acaba el tiempo, le aprieta el cuerpo, algo no le cabe dentro, las voces se han quedado calladas y nadie dice nada; hay un gruñido que no reconoce como suyo pero ha salido de su garganta, y la rodilla entre sus piernas se transforma en una mano. Tiene demasiado calor. Se quita la sudadera, le está sudando hasta el cabello y cuando la prenda deja de bloquearle la vista a Nigel se le han caído los lentes, tiene la mirada de un negro espeso y se relame los labios hinchados, lo mira como a algo malo, el sonido metálico del cierre de su pantalón abriéndose es lo único que rompe el silencio, porque siente los oídos tapados, ha contenido la respiración quizá demasiado tiempo, quizá ha matado un par de neuronas más, pero durante su vida ha tenido muchos golpes y no recuerda ninguno que le haya gustado tanto como lo que está haciendo ahora.

A través de los jeans podía sentirlo, firme y apretado, pero sus bóxer son de un algodón muy delgado, la piel está suave y caliente, se ha tensado desde la columna vertebral y sisea, respira rápido y corto como un caballo encabritado, le aprieta la nuca como si quiera hacerle daño y no le dejó marcas mientras le besaba pero Nigel cree que mañana tendrá ahí marcada su mano porque no lo ha soltado desde que empezó a besarlo.

Mañana tiene una prueba y debería estar estudiando. La madera de la puerta ya no está tan fría. Tiene una mano entre las piernas y algo duro que se impulsa contra su cadera y se restriega con fuerza en movimientos erráticos; no tiene los ojos cerrados pero no distingue bien ningún contorno, Nigel le está besando de nuevo y hay un par de dedos que se han colado por la hendidura de sus bóxer, Wally cree que va a explotar en cualquier momento. Quizá esto es demasiado y quizá no debería estar ahí o quizá está a punto de correrse y abre la boca para no emitir ningún sonido antes de cerrarla de nuevo, apretar los labios con fuerza y dejar escapar una sucesión de emes largas y entrecortadas, la frente apoyada en la frente de Nigel y ese movimiento de caderas que le parecería francamente ridículo si pudiera pensar (o ver).

Nigel se corre antes de que él pueda recuperarse y darse cuenta de que el mundo ha seguido girando ahí afuera, no se detuvo ni un instante y no son ni las diez ni las once, son quince a la una y mañana tiene que ir a la escuela pero todo lo que logran hacer es apoyarse contra la pared y dejar resbalar la espalda.

En la escuela Lizzy le pregunta qué ha pasado y Nigel quisiera poder dejar de sonreír para que le crea cuando le dice "nada", pero no le miente a Lizzy sobre eso. Antes le mentía cuando no quería salir con ella, pero jamás le ha mentido sobre esto. Y no le cuenta los detalles pero ella parece saberlo todo cuando le dice "tengo algo con Wally", aunque "algo" es un concepto muy grande.

Lizzy no le sonríe de vuelta. Le dice que no está celosa, que hace tiempo que no se pone celosa, y Nigel sabe que tiene hacia él un sentido de pertenencia muy grande, pero también sabe que no le está mintiendo.

—No estoy celosa, Nigel, en serio que no. Pero sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Y a veces Nigel se pregunta cuándo maduró tanto. También se pregunta cómo es que todavía no tiene un novio de verdad si se ha puesto mucho más bonita de lo que ya era, y entonces se da cuenta de que probablemente es por él, porque él está en el camino; cualquier chico que quiera intentar algo con ella pensará que él está de por medio y al final nadie intentará nada. Nigel ha sentido muchas cosas en su corta vida, más de una vez la impresión de estar a punto de morir, pero nunca se había sentido como una piedra en el camino, constantemente haciendo tropezar a las personas.

—No estoy segura de que esto pueda terminar bien, Nigel cariño...

No se lo dice para romperle las ilusiones, se lo dice porque ella siempre ha sido así de sincera. Cuando le dijo que le gustaba se lo dijo sin rodeos; se acercó, lo miró de frente, le dijo "¡Tú! Me gustas, sé mi novio" y él se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer, no dijo ni sí ni no y desde entonces no se la pudo quitar de encima. Ahora es su mejor amiga y Nigel sabe que es cierto cuando le dice que aquello no tiene muchas posibilidades de terminar bien. Y a Nigel se le había olvidado pero la burbuja de confort revienta, recordándole que no tiene mucho tiempo.

Cuando regresa a la casa del árbol esa tarde sabe que Wally está preguntando por él pero se mete bajo las sábanas y finge que ha desaparecido por un rato. Por primera vez en su vida piensa qué será de él cuando tenga veinte años. En cuántos armarios se habrá escondido para entonces. Se asusta. Tiene un ataque de pánico. Toda su vida ha sabido qué es lo que quiere para él excepto en este aspecto y ahora, ahí bajo las sábanas, escondiéndose del chico al que tocó por primera vez anoche se da cuenta de ello, que jamás ha pensado en esto, pero que toda su vida ha estado luchando contra lo que es injusto y esto que tiene no le parece justicia.

Por primera vez en su vida piensa en qué será de él cuando tenga veinte años y en que no quiere, de ningún modo quiere esto. Esconderse bajo las sábanas porque sabe que lo que tiene no irá a ningún lado y tiene cero posibilidades de terminar bien.

Salta de la cama y no busca a Wally todavía, pero antes de que termine la noche le ha mandado un correo electrónico a su primo en Inglaterra y ha decidido que hablará con su padre.

No se va a quedar a esconderse bajo las sábanas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo**: 4/4

**Pareja(s):** 1x4, 4x3

**Notas:** Último capítulo. No sé si alguien va a leer esto, esté leyendo esto o haya leído esto, pero tengo que decir que estoy muy, MUY feliz de haber terminado este fanfic. Lo que no saben es que esta idea estuvo dando vueltas desesperadamente en mi cabeza, que no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado con ella y que haberlo terminado así de fácil, así de "bien", así de rápido, así de manera tan satisfactoria para mí, no tiene precio, en serio, es como dar un paso enorme a algo a lo que jamás creíste que llegarías. Si alguien lee, muchísimas gracias.

Muchísimas gracias a mi Diana por betear, a mi Caín por estar ahí. A lo que sea que haya dejado que esto exista porque debía existir. Y a quienes dejen comentario, sepan que eso los hace mejores personas.

**A base de inseguridades**

Se los dice durante el desayuno. Es sábado y están todos comiendo los panecillos que el padre de Abigail preparó. No se lo ha dicho a Wally y no porque no se estén hablando, porque de hecho se hablan (si buenos días, buenas noches y mirarse cuando el otro parece no darse cuenta vale), no se lo ha dicho porque no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Y porque al final el "estar saliendo" con él no era algo que pudiera considerar realmente. Era sólo una ilusión muy bonita. O simplemente buena.

Se los dice durante el desayuno y Hoagie escupe la leche, Abigail deja caer el panecillo, Kuki deja escapar un QUÉ que probablemente escucharon hasta Texas y Wally se queda congelado por completo, el vaso de leche a medio camino hacia la boca.

—Me voy a Inglaterra.

La última semana no ha sido precisamente cómoda para ninguno de los dos, después de lo que sucedió el rubio no se le acercaba demasiado, y Nigel sabe que no es porque no quisiera, probablemente es porque está demasiado avergonzado al respecto y no está seguro de con qué cara mirarlo. Nigel no tiene ningún problema, le gusta verlo y darse cuenta que le rehúye la mirada, que cuando se sientan a ver la televisión al lado del otro y sus rodillas se rozan le pasa un escalofrío por toda la espalda, que no se han besado de nuevo porque probablemente sólo puede pensar en ello y no sabe cómo reaccionar al respecto. Que seguramente está pensando una y otra vez "¿¡Qué fue eso!?". Porque él lo está pensando. Vaya que lo está pensando. De hecho hace tiempo que no pensaba tanto y tan fuerte en algo; como un pensamiento estancado, igual que aquella vez que hicieron explotar la cañería de los de la otra cuadra y tuvieron que usar un baño portátil por tres semanas. Nigel está seguro que no es el único y por eso ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada. No es que ya no "estén saliendo", no es no se estén hablando; no es que Nigel lo hubiera estado escondiendo, simplemente no le había dicho nada a nadie.

Wally no es especial. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Ni siquiera es como si estuviera terminando con él porque si lo piensa correctamente no es como si de verdad estuvieran saliendo. Por eso Nigel frunce el ceño, no porque se sienta culpable y la boca le sepa a amargura.

La mesa del desayuno se llena de preguntas y lo único que Nigel dice es que ha decidido terminar la escuela con su prima, que en parte es cosa de sus padres (miente un poco, porque su equipo siempre ha sido más fácil de manejar con mentiras pequeñas y piadosas), que vendrá de visita cada verano y les mandará cartas. Que está seguro de que es lo mejor para él. Y Nigel siempre sonó como un adulto mucho más que los demás, pero es hasta ese momento en el que él mismo se da cuenta de ello. Puedes seguir defendiendo las causas justas, puedes seguir entendiendo a los niños, puedes seguir creyendo que el resto de los adultos son unos zoquetes, pero nada te va a detener de crecer, y crecer no es sólo hacerse grande y amargado, crecer es tomar decisiones de lo que va a suceder el resto de tu vida, crecer es volverse un poquito más egoísta. Crecer no le gusta; pero no todas las batallas que peleó para Los Chicos del Barrio le gustaron.

La adolescencia es una etapa difícil. Es más difícil una vez que te das cuenta que lo único que es es un paso a ser adulto. La adolescencia es como las vacaciones de invierno, no son vacaciones de verdad, es un intermedio antes de volver a clases, y cuando regresas todo se siente diferente y parece diferente pero de algún modo sigue siendo lo mismo. No importa qué edad tenga, Nigel ya había sido un adulto antes. Le tomó crecer dos veces pero cree que lo ha entendido.

El único que se ha quedado callado es Wally. Y Nigel no lo sabía antes, pero ahora sabe que está pensando. Frunce las cejas como siempre, pero ahora sabe que es diferente, no como siempre; ahora sabe que está molesto.

Por eso cuando entra a su habitación y pone seguro a la puerta, Nigel no se inmuta, se mantiene quieto hasta que Wally se decide a dar un paso cerca.

Da un paso, se detiene de nuevo, y no ha dejado de tener el ceño fruncido desde que se levantó de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra. Nadie prestó atención, Nigel sabe que no está molesto porque se vaya; nunca fueron los mejores amigos pero unos años atrás hubiera llorado por su partida, ahora sólo está molesto hasta rayar lo aterrador, y Nigel que lo ha mirado mejor ahora, sabe que lo que pasa es que está frustrado. No puede culparlo, él mismo no está seguro de entender nada.

Está molesto porque algo dentro de él lo hace sentir culpable. Nigel también se siente culpable, la culpabilidad lo está comiendo por dentro, pero no está dispuesto a decir "no eres tú, soy yo", no importa cuán cierto sea.

—Te vas —. Le dice. No es una pregunta, no es una queja, es que está enojado y no sabe qué más decir porque no entiende nada.

Nigel no ha terminado de decir sí cuando Wally rompe toda distancia y en un segundo lo tiene atrapado contra la pared. Esta vez no es agradable, no es excitante; le calienta el cuerpo pero le recorre un sudor frío por la columna y sabe que Wally tiene el puño cerrado contra la pared para no cerrárselo contra la cara. "Te vas y no me habías dicho nada. Te vas y hace tres días estabas tocándome en esta misma pared. Tú me besaste primero, me invitaste a salir, no me diste ninguna respuesta, no me has explicado nada, no me dijiste cuándo o cómo empezó y ahora no me dirás cómo y cuándo terminó porque te vas. ¡Ya te estás yendo!". No le dice nada, Wally no le dice nada pero sus ojos están gritando y los tiene medio escondidos bajo el cabello y golpea el muro con fuerza hasta que la mano se le pone roja y traga saliva y dice "bien".

Bien.

—Que tengas buen viaje.

Hace unos años habría llorado su partida, le habría hecho prometer que volvería a verlo incluso si nunca han sido los mejores amigos. Hace unos años le hubiera hecho pensar en lo mucho que lo respeta y lo orgulloso que está de formar parte de su equipo. Ahora no está seguro de lo que le está diciendo, lo único que sabe es que está así de molesto, le respira contra la cara como un toro enojado y le suelta con violencia. No le ha pegado. Ganas no le faltaban.

—Wally...

—No.

Es todo lo que dice pero no sale de la habitación, se queda quieto frente a la puerta.

Wally nunca le había dicho que no. Un NO así de rotundo, así de seguro, así de absoluto. Ahora le dice que no; ahora probablemente está llorando como cuando tenía diez años y por eso le está dando la espalda. Su amigo se va; el chico que le abrió puertas nuevas no le está dando respuestas y hay un "¿ahora qué hago?" dando vueltas en su cabeza, tiene ahí semanas pero se acaba de dar cuenta.

Ya no quiere las respuestas, de pronto todo le parece sólo muy injusto.

No está seguro de que lo escuche, pero cuando Wally sale de la habitación no golpea la puerta, de hecho la deja entreabierta.

"No iba a funcionar", le dice, "esto. Tú mereces algo mejor que esto, Wally. Mírame y dime que no quieres pasar el resto de tus días con Kuki, que no has estado esperando muchísimo tiempo por ello y que estarías dispuesto a esperar mucho más, porque dentro de ti no asimilas otra cosa. No sé qué estás esperando. ¡No sé qué está esperando ella, Wally! Esto no iba funcionar". Aprieta los puños y sabe que quiere decirle que por qué lo comenzó entonces, si no iba a funcionar así que sólo atina a decirle "no lo sé" incluso si no le ha preguntado nada. "Tenía una oportunidad, Wally. No lo sé, de verdad, sólo la tomé y no te voy a pedir disculpas, pero si me dejas me gustaría darte las gracias."

—Siempre has sido mi mejor soldado —. Eso es todo lo que le puede decir, porque sabe que es todo lo que Wally siempre ha querido escuchar. Que no le ha sido inútil, que era lo que buscaba, que es importante para el equipo. Wally no era un niño inseguro porque no sabía lo que era la inseguridad, era demasiado ingenuo para ello; pero ahora que está creciendo el mundo le va abriendo puertas y es probable, Nigel piensa, por la forma en la que le tiemblan los hombros, que es importante para él escuchar esto. Abigail es el sentido común, Hoagie es el cerebro, Kuki es el factor sorpresa. Wally es la fuerza, siempre lo ha sabido, pero quizá ahora es buen momento para que lo escuche. "Siempre has sido mi mejor soldado" "No voy a pedirte perdón pero voy a darte las gracias". "Ha sido genial estar contigo" es algo que no le dice, porque espera que entienda que no se va porque quiere terminar con esto. No es tan listo, Nigel sabe que pensaría en ello.

Deberían estrechar manos pero se han dado ya muchos besos para eso.

Wally sale de la habitación sin decir nada. No azota la puerta, no dice nada, pero a la mañana siguiente ya no lo mira con rabia, le dice buenos días mientras se come su cereal, y no está de buen humor pero tampoco está golpeando muros.

Así pasa todo el siguiente mes. La normalidad regresa como una cortina delgada y ellos barren lo que aprendieron el uno del otro debajo de la alfombra. No es que no se hablen, tampoco están actuando extraño, sólo es un poco diferente; lo suficiente para tejer telarañas, no lo suficiente para que alguien les pregunte; o quizá lo suficiente para que nadie se atreva a preguntar.

Lizzy le pregunta, pero se limita a decirle que está bien, que promete mandarle cartas todas las semanas, que le va a traer algo bonito cada vez que regrese, que sí, que le conseguirá el número de un lindo chico europeo, y Lizzy no vuelve a preguntar, en parte porque se distrae, en parte porque sabe que Nigel no quiere hablar de ello. Que puede decir que no fue nada, que se tenía que terminar, que no iba a ir a ningún lado, que ha hecho lo correcto, pero que cada vez que lo dice al que intenta convencer es a sí mismo, porque ella recuerda la sonrisa con la que le dijo que "como que estoy saliendo con Wally", "¿tú lo has visto? Cómo alguien no querría salir con él".

No es nada y está haciendo lo correcto, pero seguro que le hubiera gustado que fuera algo.

Wally no puede pensar en ello. Cada vez que intenta ponerlo en su mente los pensamientos son tantos que se revuelven y termina dándole dolor de cabeza, así que literalmente no puede pensar en ello. Sabe que Uno tiene razón. No llora y sabe que Uno tiene razón. También sabe que ahora que lo piensa no sabe por qué ha esperado tanto tiempo, ¿y cómo es que dejó que todo esto pasara?

No es nada, no hubiera funcionado. Sabe que Uno tiene razón, que Tres es la chica con la que siempre soñó, que la primera vez que la vio y ella le sonrió se puso tan rojo que le duró hasta que regresó a casa y su mamá le preguntó si estaba enfermo. Tanto que realmente pensó que se había enfermado y que iba a morir, pero entonces Kuki le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó si estaba bien y le iba a gritar que no ¡Me estoy muriendo! Cuando se dio cuenta que se sentía bien, que ella lo hacía sentir bien, que le gustaba que le sonriera. Que ella le gustaba. Que incluso cuando les borraron la memoria aquella vez por error él no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para que ella le gustara de nuevo, ni siquiera tenía que recordarla, era verla y saberlo.

Sabe que Uno tiene razón, que Tres es la chica con la que siempre ha querido estar y que lo de ellos "no sucedió y no sucedería de nuevo" porque "no funcionaría y si lo piensas detenidamente no es como si de verdad hubiéramos estado saliendo. Sólo un poco". Wally sabe todo eso, pero cierra los ojos y recuerda su cara y recuerda su mano y recuerda los escalofríos en la espalda y se sentía como algo, está seguro de que se sentía como algo. Joder que se sentía como algo.

Cuando Nigel se va lo despiden en el aeropuerto; ya nadie está llorando así que hacen bromas y le compran caramelos para el vuelo. Promete llamar cuando llegue. Se abrazan todos juntos. Cuando regresan la casa del árbol está en silencio, el aire está enrarecido, Abigail suspira y anuncia que se va a dormir, al día siguiente van a la escuela y Nigel llama por la mañana, tienen una conversación rápida, pero les vuelve a llamar por la noche. Es raro. Es diferente. La costumbre se desplaza despacio por la casa y los espacios vacíos se van llenando con cosas nuevas, momentos nuevos.

La misma noche que Nigel se va Wally toca la puerta de la habitación de Kuki y le dice que la quiere. Que la ha querido desde algo así como siempre.

A Kuki le enrojecen las orejas y Wally se pregunta seriamente por qué de pronto se encuentra tan tranquilo, no le sudan las manos, no le tiembla la voz y se le han calentado las mejillas pero no tiene esa impresión de que sea por decir verdades que tenían tanto tiempo guardadas.

A Kuki le enrojecen las orejas y le brillan los ojos, una sonrisa de toda la cara; él sólo la mira de reojo, el estómago le da un vuelco pero ella lo abraza. No dice nada. No habla y no lo besa, sólo lo abraza y los dos saben que es un "sí", un "yo también", y Wally se da cuenta que no estaba listo para nada que no fuera sólo eso.


End file.
